


Road Trip

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo and Marcus decide to drive to Spa...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

"Come on sleepy it's time to go," Jo says, he's trying to coax his boyfriend out of bed. Which is a hard task, Marcus would spend all day in bed if left to his own devices, and not the fun sort of 'all day in bed', the boring sleeping kind.

There's a disappointed groan from under the duvet and Marcus mumbles, "Ten more minutes".

"You can sleep in the car," Jo says as he grabs the duvet off of Marcus and dumps it on the floor. Marcus' naked body is a sight to behold and Jo's tempted just to jump back in and ravage him but if they don't leave soon they won't make Spa on time for all Marcus' media commitments.

There's another groan and Marcus curls up into a ball, eyes still screwed shut against the bright sunlight. Jo kisses him gently, playfully teasing him with his lips, until Marcus sighs in defeat.

"Either get dressed or I'll carry you to the car naked," Jo says, there's a teasing quality to his voice but he just wants to be on the road, he loathes having to rush when they're travelling.

"Fine," Marcus grumbles before getting dressed with all the enthusiasm of a small child on their first day of school.

 

Jo's been driving for hours, they've left Britain behind and they're well on their way to Belgium. The car's driving nicely, a gift from his current employers, although really it's just a chance to get some more publicity for the brand. But he'll take that if it means he gets to drive a brand new Lotus Evora, it's warm yellow paint job a contrast to the sleek black cars he's owned in the past.

There's a soft snore from the seat next to him. Marcus has been asleep since the end of the street, which Jo doesn't mind, Jo's not sure he can take Marcus' complaining about how early they had to wake up so it's probably better that he sleeps now.

A small light blinks on the dashboard. The car needs feeding, Jo thinks, as his own stomach grumbles. He can't remember the last meal that he ate, it was far too early to eat breakfast this morning before they left.

After Jo's pulled into the petrol station he wakes Marcus up. There's another round of groans and pleads for just a few more minutes but eventually he opens his eyes.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Jo says, just to see Marcus smile, "would you go get us some food?"

"Sure," Marcus says before giving Jo a quick kiss and wandering towards the small service station.

Jo's nearly done filling the car when Marcus returns, he spots him out of the corner of his eye, standing with his phone, ready to take a picture. He gives him his most genuine smile, the one the media doesn't often get to see as the familiar clunk of the petrol cut off signals that the car is full.

They slide back into the car and Marcus is playing with Jo's phone, there's the sound of keys being pressed but Jo doesn't care. His phone is nothing but texts to Marcus and his brother, and photos of family holidays.

"I've put it on your twitter," Marcus smirks, "you should really use it more". Jo scoffs at the idea of it, he's not entirely convinced whereas Marcus would put _everything_ on social media if he was allowed to.

Marcus goes quiet, his breathing soft as though he's fallen asleep again. Jo sees the sign for the park he was looking for, he'd looked it up on his phone before putting fuel in the car, and he crawls along to the small car park, thankfully deserted.

Jo wakes Marcus with a kiss and they sit at a nearby picnic table and eat their snacks. Their trainers would be mortified to see what they're eating but it's the last chance to enjoy a little treat before the weekend gets underway.

"It's a beautiful spot," Marcus says after the food is finished.

"Not as beautiful as you," Jo says while blushing. He's still not used to giving or receiving compliments but Marcus' smile makes it all worth it. Marcus leans in for a kiss and the wave of lust it send through Jo's body is a tease of what's to come.

They know they don't have long, that this will be their last chance to be close to one another. Their hands are frantically trying to remove clothing and the moan Marcus lets out when Jo's hand sneaks into his boxers echoes around the forest. Marcus leans in close and whispers, "Fuck me".

Jo can't resist Marcus' soft voice and he picks Marcus up before heading for the car, but he knows there's no space in the car so he places him on the bonnet before yanking his jeans off.

Marcus is a sight to behold half naked, legs spread wide waiting for a cock to fill him, reclining on a sports car as though he's a super model. Jo admires the view but he's already hard and it's no time at all until he's finding out the condom from his pocket and sliding it on. Marcus' eyes are wide in anticipation and he's biting his lip while he teasingly strokes himself. It’s an awkward position but it's the best they're going to manage and Jo leans over Marcus before lining himself up.

Jo pushes in slowly, allowing Marcus to adjust as he kisses the side of his neck, watching in fascination as his eyes glaze and his mouth falls open. He thrusts slowly at first but Marcus is begging for more, arching his hips as he wraps his legs around Jo's slender waist, forcing him deeper. Jo feels his orgasm build and he locks eyes with Marcus. The look of pure love sparks Jo's orgasm and he's got just enough concentration to give Marcus' cock a few strokes until he feels the warm come spilling over his hand.

Jo smiles to himself as he rests their foreheads together, it's only five days until they'll be together again but it will feel like eternity to Jo. He tries to memorise every little detail before reluctantly getting back into the car.

Marcus sleeps for the rest of the journey, and Jo smiles all the way to Spa at how lucky he is.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
